


Red

by mythbuster51



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU Pirates, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Borderline Abusive, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythbuster51/pseuds/mythbuster51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the pirate ship One Direction sails to the Caribbean, Captain Harry Styles and Prince Louis Tomlinson spend the afternoon exploring Port Royal. But how will Captain Styles react when a certain dark, mysterious pirate takes a liking to his princess? A oneshot written for Oxy on Tumblr, based off of her masterpiece Prince of the Seven Seas. Takes place a few months after the epilogue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prince of the Seven Seas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20854) by Oxy. 



> Okay so I tagged this as dub-con even though it's technically not, but jealous!Harry is really rough, aggressive, and borderline abusive, so I thought I'd just be safe. It's not that he doesn't love Lou, it's just that when he gets jealous, he sees Red. (heh know you get the title yaaay) Hope you enjoy!

“I don’t understand why we don’t come to the Caribbean more often; the weather is nice and warm, and it’s so beautiful here,” Louis mused as he followed Harry down the dock. The One Direction had just arrived in Port Royal to replenish its stores and because the Captain was pursuing yet another lead on Stuart’s Coffer. Louis lightly bumped into the curly-haired boy, who had stopped abruptly and was studying a crinkled piece of parchment in his hand. Louis pushed back the slightly too big pirate hat perched atop his head and peeked over Harry’s shoulder. Before he could catch a glimpse of anything, the captain’s long fingers curled tightly around the parchment. Without turning his head, Harry murmured in a low, warning tone, “Princess, who gave you permission to leave the ship?” Louis huffed, “Well, you can’t expect me to stay behind waiting around all day for you to come back. I haven’t gotten to leave the ship the past three times we’ve docked and quite frankly I’m sick of being cooped up like this. So, my dear Captain Styles, if you intend on keeping me on the ship today, you’ll have to chain me up.” Harry quirked an eyebrow and turned to look at the runaway prince. He had to muster all of his self-control to keep himself from laughing. Louis had crossed his arms, pushed his bottom lip out in a pout, and was glaring defiantly up at the pirate. He looked simply adorable.

“As you wish, Princess…” Harry responded, smirking. A smile split across Louis’s face and his blue eyes sparkled.

“But,” Harry raised a finger and paused, causing the older boy’s smile to falter, “The only reason I’m not chaining you up,” he murmured huskily in Louis’s ear, “is because I have business that I must attend to today, and the thought of having you chained up _without_ being able to ravage you…” Harry trailed off. Louis gulped, his breathing ragged as he became suddenly aware of the body heat emanating from Harry’s lean, but fit, frame. Harry pulled back and chuckled lightly at the slight pink that tinged Louis’s cheeks. “Meet me at the local pub in a few hours for some lunch.” And with that, the captain turned on his heel and disappeared into the throng of sailors bustling about the docks.

“Damn you, Styles,” Louis muttered as he adjusted his trousers and marched determinedly off the docks.

\---------------------------------

Louis let his mind drift as he wandered the streets of Port Royal. He enjoyed being back aboard the One Direction and reunited with his friends. When he left, he hadn’t fully realized how much he would miss Zayn, Liam, Niall, Eleanor, Danielle, and Harry. Especially Harry. His curls, his milky white skin, his dimples, his strong side, his vulnerable side that only Louis got to see. And his eyes, those stunning green eyes that could say so much and yet say nothing at all. A small smile crept across Louis’s face as he absentmindedly kicked a stone down the street. He was jerked from his thoughts as he collided with another body and was knocked to the ground.

“Oi! D’you think you could possibly manage to walk down the street without plowing people down like a rampaging bull? I mean, really!” Louis shouted at the figure that hastily ran off. “Fucking peasants. It’s like there’s one brain between the lot of them,” he grumbled as he dusted himself off. “Shit!” he cursed as he checked his pockets, only to find them empty. Hastily, he headed back down the street in pursuit of the thief. He turned a corner and came across a curious sight. The pickpocket was pinned to a door, a cutlass skewering his shoulder to the wood, and a man, undoubtedly a pirate, Louis judged by his attire, was leaning casually against the wall opposite tossing Louis’s coin purse lazily in the air. Brushing his fringe out of his eyes, Louis approached the pair warily.

“Ah, good, you’re here. Now, I believe this belongs to you, yes?” The pirate pushed himself off the wall and gestured at the coin purse, looking at the former prince with dark, expectant eyes. Louis nodded hesitantly. Seemingly satisfied by his response, the unusual man turned his attention back to the fellow stuck to the door. “Right, now if this money belongs to the lad who just joined our little group, then how on earth did it end up in your pocket?” As he rambled on to the thief, Louis noticed that this man liked to talk with his hands, gesticulating left and right, and walked with what could only be described as a drunken swagger. He was peculiar, that was for sure, but in the most intriguing way. “I’m glad we could get this all sorted out,” he concluded with a slight bow. The pirate tossed Louis his coin purse and wrenched his sword from the unfortunate pickpocket’s shoulder. Tipping his hat to Louis, he headed off in the opposite direction.

“Wait,” Louis called out. “Why did you do that for me?”

“Consider it my good deed for the day,” the pirate shrugged.

“You just,” Louis gave him an appraising look, “…don’t seem the type.”

“And you seem too under-dressed to be the type to be ranting about peasants, but that’s why you don’t read a book by its cover,” the pirate sneered. Louis opened his mouth to retort, but, remembering how the man had impaled the thief to the door, thought better of it and quickly shut it. Instead he asked, “Is there any way I can repay you?” The dark-eyed man waved his hand dismissively, “Think nothing of it.”

“At least let me buy you a drink.”

“If you insist,” the pirate grinned.

\---------------------------------

The pub was dark and stuffy. There were few patrons; the place would have seemed deserted if not for the boisterous pair at the bar. Both had clearly had a few drinks (more than a few in the case of the older man) and were loudly laughing over tales of their exploits on the seas.

“Wait, wait, wait. So you’re saying that they turned into skeletons in the moonlight? No way. You’re shitting with me!” Louis scoffed and faced the bar, taking another swig of his drink. The pirate held his hands up in surrender, “I swear, pirate’s honor.” The blue-eyed boy glanced at him with skepticism.

“Pirate’s honor? I didn’t know pirates had any honor.”

“It is pretty hard to come by,” the older man mused. “We do have a code.”

“Yes, but Jack, listen Jack, Jack, I heard those were more like guidelines than actual rules.” Jack frowned.

“Have you been talking to Barbossa?” At this Louis snorted and erupted with laughter, Jack soon following suit. The sound of their mirth echoed throughout the pub. By the time their laughter had subsided to a few giggles and the occasional hiccup, the two men were leaning heavily on each other for support and wiping tears from their eyes.

“So, tell me, Louis,” the pirate inquired, his arm slung around the younger man’s shoulders, “what made you leave home again, and climb back aboard a pirate ship? Not a common pastime for someone of your social standing. Although, I can’t say you’re the first person I’ve met that’s done the same.” Louis sighed heavily and stared at the bottom of his empty glass.

“Have you ever had someone,” he began slowly, “who you didn’t start off on the best terms with, and often still disagree and fight with, and sometimes you can’t even stand to be around, but, I dunno...” He trailed off, sighing again. Jack squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. Louis continued, “But there’s just something about this person that you can’t let go of, something that gets under your skin, and that makes you care in a way that you never thought you would? He does that to me; he’s what brought me back.” Louis uneasily ran his fingers through his feathered hair. “And it scares the hell out of me,” he murmured. The lad dejectedly pushed his glass away and allowed himself into a reassuring, albeit slightly awkward hug by Jack. The pub door opened and closed, allowing a breeze to sweep past them, ruffling Louis’s hair. He hiccupped and Jack gave him a small pat on the back.

“Mate, I know just what you –“

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” a deep voice said coldly from behind the pair. Louis jumped and turned around to meet the hardened gaze of his captain.  
“Well, well, well, Harry Styles. It has been a while,” Jack drawled. Harry’s eyes flickered to the pirate in front of him.

“Sparrow,” he spat.

“Captain!” Jack interjected. “So tell me, what brings you here? Because I’d like to get back to the nice little chat I was having with my new friend, this nice chap here named –“

“Louis,” Harry finished, crossing his arms.

“Ah,” a look of realization crossed Sparrow’s face. “So, he’s the one who drew you back to the sea,” he said, looking knowingly at Louis. Louis bowed his head and gave a small nod. “That’s interesting,” he said as his dark eyes appraised the young, curly-haired captain in front of him. “That’s very interesting.”

“I’m sure it’s none of your concern,” Harry replied venomously. Jack chuckled. Louis could’ve sworn he heard Harry growl. Suddenly, he felt Harry’s hand close around his bicep as he was pulled to his feet. “We’re leaving,” Harry snapped, hauling Louis towards the door.

“It was lovely meeting you, Louis,” Jack called after them, “I hope we shall me—“Jack’s voice was cut off as the door slammed shut behind them.

\---------------------------------

Harry dragged Louis through the streets of Port Royal, easily weaving his way through the crowds. Louis’s arm was sore from Harry’s vice-like grip and he was getting tired of being treated like a toddler. By the time they had reached the docks, Louis had had enough.

“Have you quite finished?” he exclaimed crossly, wrenching his arm from the pirate’s grasp. “What’s your problem anyways?” he challenged.

Harry turned around slowly, his expression dark and his emerald eyes flashing with anger. He pulled a small dagger from his belt and stepped close to the smaller man in front of him, his voice low and dangerous. “Princess, if you don’t want me slicing you open and emptying your insides onto this dock, I suggest you go straight to my quarters and wait for me there,” he warned. Louis Tomlinson was not an easy man to intimidate or scare, but the wrath that clouded his captain’s eyes frightened him. Harry couldn’t help but feel a small sense of satisfaction as he watched the color drain from the older boy’s face. With widened eyes, Louis gave a small nod and hurried aboard the ship.

Exhaling tensely, Captain Styles glanced around the docks once more before climbing aboard, dagger still gripped tightly in his hand. He had crossed the deck and had nearly reached his quarters when a hesitant “Harry?” stopped him. His irritation flared as he waited to see if Liam would dare continue.

“We just saw Louis head to your quarters, and he seemed pretty unsettled. Is everything alright?” Liam inquired cautiously. With a snarl, Harry spun around and flung the dagger at his first mate. The blade missed the boy’s head by inches and lodged itself into the mast behind him.

“Liam!” Niall called out in distress. The Irish man moved to help him, but an angered look from Harry caused him to reconsider, and he stepped backwards into Zayn’s protective arms.

“If any of you want to live through the night,” Harry thundered, “then none of you will disturb me for any reason. Am I clear?” With one last murderous glance at his crew, he turned on his heel and stormed into his quarters.

\---------------------------------

Louis jumped as the door slammed closed. Looking up, he took in the sight of the man standing by the door. Fists clenched, shoulders tensed, and eyes blazing, Harry was fuming. As scared as Louis was of Harry like this, he couldn’t help the slight warmth of arousal that stirred in his groin. His mouth suddenly felt dry as he watched Harry advance towards him. Grabbing Louis by his shirt-front, Harry lifted the slighter man from his seat and slammed him into the wall behind him. Louis winced slightly and warily eyed the curly-haired man.

“You are mine, Princess,” Harry growled, his eyes clouded with anger and dark with desire. “Mine and no one else’s. And I’m going to make sure you won’t ever forget that.” Harry glimpsed a shadow of arousal darken the cerulean blue eyes before him before he smashed his lips to Louis’s. Their lips moved furiously with each other. Harry pressed his entire body up against Louis’s, eliciting a moan from the older man as Harry’s growing bulge rubbed against his own hardening member. Taking advantage of this, Harry forcefully shoved his tongue into Louis’s mouth, exploring every inch of it. Harry’s hat was knocked to the floor as Louis slid his hands up into the pirate’s curls and entangled his fingers in the soft rings of hair.

Once Harry was satisfied with his exploration, he moved his mouth southwards and attached his lips to Louis’s neck. He kissed, licked, sucked, and nibbled at the soft skin until he had Louis absolutely quivering with pleasure, then his teeth came together in a harsh, unforgiving bite. Louis yelped and yanked Harry’s head away from his neck.

“Haz,” Louis entreated softly. Harry’s eyes flashed.

“Quiet, Princess,” he snarled, grinding their hips together harshly. Louis let out a gasp and rolled his head back in pleasure at the rough contact. “Fuck,” he murmured.

“That’s the general idea,” Harry replied gruffly, shrugging his coat off and tossing it across the room. Louis moved to remove Harry’s tunic, but his hands were sternly slapped away. He frowned, folding his arms over his chest, as he watched Harry pull the shirt off. Harry then moved his attention back to Louis, uncrossing the tanned arms and running his large hands slowly and thoughtfully over Louis’s clothed torso. Harry paused, his hands resting on the smaller boy’s chest. Suddenly, his hands fisted around the fabric and he swiftly ripped the tunic open, exposing Louis’s tan skin and leaving the torn remains of the shirt hanging limply off Louis’s shoulders.

“Well, it’s not like I was ever going to wear that shirt again,” the prince muttered disdainfully. In a flash, Harry had a hand around Louis’s throat, the other at his waist, fingernails digging into the older boy’s hipbones, and Louis found himself being pushed forcefully into the wall.

“What did I say about being quiet?” he inquired, his voice quiet and dangerous. Louis remained silent. He had truly only been on the wrong side of Captain Styles’s wrath once before, and that ended with him chained up in isolation for four days. Harry had been in such a good mood since Louis ran away with him and come back to the One Direction. Louis had almost forgotten that his Harry, his Hazza, was the same man that had earned the title The Prince of the Crimson Seas. This man was deadly, and yet Louis had almost always been confident that Harry wouldn’t truly hurt him. But, in this moment, Louis was starting to feel unsure. He wriggled in discomfort, spluttering when he inadvertently pushed his windpipe against Harry’s hand. Harry loosened his grip and dropped his hand to Louis’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” Harry mumbled, dropping his gaze to the floor.

“It’s alright,” the prince replied, tenderly massaging his neck. “I just don’t understand what’s got you so agitated. What don’t you like about Jack?” Louis immediately regretted his words. The pirate captain tensed up immediately and the heated fire had returned to his emerald eyes. Louis opened his mouth to speak, but let out a hiss instead. His cock, which had begun to soften, was now enveloped in the grip of the captain’s long fingers. But, except for the occasional teasing twitch of a finger, his hand was still. Frustration building, Louis tried to move, but Harry’s other hand kept hips pinned firmly against the wall.

“I’m not going to warn you again about keeping quiet. Is that understood?” Louis nodded. Satisfied, Harry retracted his hand from Louis’s trousers, much to the prince’s disappointment, and held his hand up to Louis’s face, palm up.

“Spit,” he ordered. Louis obeyed immediately, his dick twitching in anticipation of what came next. Plunging his hand back into Louis’s trousers, Harry slowly began stroking Louis’s member. His strokes were soft and gentle at first, but they quickly became faster and more aggressive, his long, able fingers occasionally twisting around the shaft, or his thumb brushing ever so teasingly over the head, smearing pre-cum and using it for more lubrication. Louis had bitten down firmly on his bottom lip, trying desperately to stay quiet, but Harry’s thumb was his undoing. A low guttural moan escaped his lips. He grabbed for Harry, pulling the younger boy’s face into the crook of his neck, gripping his curls tightly as another groan escaped his lips. Harry smirked, and bit down hard on Louis’s collarbone, eliciting a hiss of pain from the older man. The pirate could feel his own cock twitch in arousal at every tug on his hair or sinful sound that fell from Louis’s lips. As much as he enjoyed the control he had over his princess, his cock was straining against his trousers and aching to be tended to.

Louis whined desperately when Harry pulled back, exposing his slick shaft to the chill of the air.

“Trousers off,” Harry commanded. Louis frantically pushed the fabric off his hips, but tripped trying to step out of them, stumbling forward into Harry’s arms. A low growling sound came from deep within Harry’s throat as Louis’s abdomen pushed against his painfully hard dick. Louis had barely pulled himself upright when he felt himself being hoisted into the air. Kicking down the door, Harry carried Louis into his bedroom and threw him roughly onto his large bed. Slipping out of the remainder of his clothing, Harry climbed onto the mattress. Louis reached up to Harry, but for the second time that night, his hands were slapped away. The captain placed one hand in the center of the prince’s chest and slowly pushed him down flat on his back so that he leaned over the smaller man.

“Hands off, or I’ll have to bind them,” Harry stated, his tone cold. Louis let out a small sigh and reluctantly pulled his hands over his head. Blue eyes followed green as Harry solemnly took in the sight below him. Louis tried to read the emotions in those emerald orbs; lust and desire, of course, presumably anger, based on his behavior, but the rest was a mystery to him. Harry abruptly sat back and forced Louis’s legs apart with his knees. Louis tried sit up, but Harry’s hand was still firmly planted on his chest, pinning him to the mattress. Without warning, Harry plunged himself deep inside the prince, causing Louis to cry out in pain. Harry paid him no mind and pulled back out only to thrust in again just as hard as before. Louis’s eyes watered and he clutched at the sheets, trying to will away the excruciating pain. He bit down on his lip, trying to suppress his cries of anguish. He could taste blood.

Harry continued on in this fashion, thrusting deep and hard, but avoiding the angle that he knew would provide Louis with the greatest pleasure. After what felt like years, the pain had dissipated enough that Louis could feel the pleasure in Harry’s movements. He longed to touch his cock, standing proudly between the two, sweaty bodies, but Louis knew the pirate would never allow it. Suddenly, the hand on Louis’s chest that Harry had been using to prop himself up slipped, causing Harry to fall forward slightly. The angle of his thrusts changed and he slammed into Louis’s prostate. Louis’s back arched, his moan of pleasure echoing through the cabin. Harry pulled back and hammered into that sweet spot again, drawing a strangled “Harry” from Louis’s swollen lips. Harry already knew he was starting to near his end, and hearing Louis utter his name in such a desperately carnal way was excruciatingly erotic to the pirate; his grip on the prince’s hip tightened as he quickened his pace.

Harry hadn’t made much noise that night, in fact, Louis was used to being the vocal one, so when he heard a muffled whimper come from the curly-haired man, he was surprised. Opening his eyes, he looked up at the man above him. Harry’s brow was furrowed, his eyes shut tight, his sweaty curls stuck to his forehead, and he was biting on his lip so hard, it looked as if he would draw blood at any second. This face wasn’t unfamiliar to Louis, it usually meant Harry was close to his release, but now there was a strange darkness that clouded his expression. Against his better judgment, Louis moved to place his hand over Harry’s, but was stopped in his tracks when Harry wrapped his fingers around Louis’s weeping member. A wave of pleasure shot through the prince’s body as Harry’s hand began pumping in rhythm with his thrusts. The stimulation was becoming too much and Louis could feel his body starting to tense up.

“Harry,” he breathed, “I…I’m close.” He clutched at the sheets, bracing for his moment of release. With one more thrust and a twist of his hand, Harry sent Louis over the edge.

“Harry,” Louis cried out in ecstasy, coming violently onto Harry’s chest. The pirate followed right after, emptying his load into Louis with a low moan. The feeling of Harry ejaculating inside of him was one of the strangest and most unusual things Louis had ever experienced in his life, but it was something he couldn’t imagine wanting to give up for a very long time.

“Fuck,” Harry panted as he slowly pulled out of his prince. Louis closed his eyes, expecting the pirate’s sweaty body to collapse next to him any second. Instead, he felt the mattress spring back into place as the weight of his captain’s body moved off of it. Louis reluctantly opened his eyes and scanned the room. He spotted Harry in a corner, using a rag to clean up his chest. Louis let his eyelids flutter shut and he quickly fell asleep. Harry remained in the corner, nearly hidden by shadows, simply watching Louis until the rise and fall of his chest was slow and even, signaling that the prince had fallen asleep. Harry quietly picked his trousers and boots up off the floor and padded into his study, closing the bedroom door behind him. He walked over to his chair and sank into it, head in his hands. Eventually, he too managed to fall into a restless, fitful sleep.

\---------------------------------

Louis blearily opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. Based on the lack of light shining through the porthole, he assumed that night had recently fallen, and he guessed that he’d slept for at least five hours. He rolled over to pull the covers over himself and let out a sharp cry of pain. The bedroom door burst open and in an instant Harry was by his side.

“Are you alright?” he asked, his eyes shining with worry.

“I’m fine,” Louis grumbled. “Considering I just got fucked up the arse so hard I thought you were trying to rearrange my insides, I’m going to be a tad sore. Especially since you didn’t stretch me out,” he shot the pirate a glare. Harry’s face went blank. He pushed himself up from the bed and crossed the room, turning his back to the prince. Grimacing, Louis slowly pulled himself to a sitting position. Harry could hear Louis cursing under his breath and his shoulders sank.

“I’m sorry, Haz,” Louis started to apologize, but was cut off.

“No.” Louis looked up in surprise. Harry was almost completely hidden in shadow, but he could see the pale white skin of the pirate’s back hunched over in what almost looked like defeat. “I’m sorry,” Harry murmured, shaking his head. Louis remained silent. Harry trudged back over to the foot of the bed and sank down on the mattress. He dropped his head, allowing his curls to fall into his face.

“I hurt you. I promised myself that I wouldn’t hurt you. Especially since you came back with me. You left your family, voluntarily, to come back aboard the One Direction, a ship sailed by the crew that kidnapped you and held you against your will and captained by possibly one of the most deplorable men in the world.”

“I came back to the only friends I’ve had that don’t give a damn that I’m royalty,” Louis retorted. “More importantly,” he added quietly, “I came back to the man that loves me.” Harry let out a hollow laugh.

“I sure haven’t acted like it,” he sighed, running a hand through his curls. “I don’t get jealous easily, but when I saw you with Jack,” Harry spat out the name as if it was poison in his mouth, “Princess, you must understand, Jack Sparrow is a clever, manipulative, charming bastard who will do anything to get what he wants, no matter what he may destroy in the process. He’s one of few men that have bested me, and he knows it. I know what that man can do to get something he desires, and I…I feared that he was after you.” Silence hung heavy in the air around them. Minutes passed before Harry continued, “When I thought about losing you to him, I saw red. I needed to prove that you were mine, which I now realize I had no right to do. I was cruel and abusive when you did nothing wrong. Your presence on this ship is your decision, and I cannot keep you here against your will with a clear conscience. And I don’t want you to feel like you have to stay on my account.” Harry heaved another sigh. “We can start heading back to England immediately,” he finished gloomily. It pained Louis to hear the pirate sounding so forlorn. Mustering all his strength, he slowly crawled across the bed towards Harry, his muscles screaming in protest.

“Don’t I get a say in all this?” Louis asked, placing a hand on the pirate’s shoulder. Harry looked up in surprise. He hadn’t expected the prince to fight him on this. Harry’s voice had been strong and controlled throughout his entire speech, but when Louis saw the sorrow, guilt, and vulnerability in those emerald eyes he felt his chest constrict.

“You don’t want to go?” Harry asked in disbelief. The glimmer of hope that shone in Harry’s eyes tugged at Louis’s heartstrings. It was so easy to forget that he was still just a boy. The prince cupped Harry’s cheeks and leaned against his forehead, their lips barely an inch apart. Harry could feel Louis’s breath ghost across his lips.

“God, Harry,” Louis murmured, his voice wavering. He pressed a soft, gentle kiss to the pirate’s lips. “You don’t know how special you are,” he whispered, shaking his head slightly; he couldn’t believe he was saying this out loud, and to Harry, no less. He pulled back somewhat and brushed a curl out of Harry’s face. “Of course I want to stay.” Harry’s mouth widened into a massive smile, dimples pronounced and eyes sparkling. Louis couldn’t help but let out a small giggle at the look of pure joy on Harry’s face. He was positively glowing. Louis could have spent hours just looking at Harry like this. It warmed his heart to see the boy so happy and carefree. Suddenly, he found himself swept off the bed and into Harry’s arms.

“Hazza, what are you doing?” Louis inquired, linking his arms around the captain’s neck. Harry shushed him.

“I’m taking care of you.” He gently laid the prince down on the bed, tucking him in under the covers with a kiss. Crossing around to the other side of the bed, Harry climbed under the covers and cuddled up to the smaller boy. “I’m sorry,” Harry murmured again.

“Shut up,” Louis muttered into the pillow, pulling Harry’s arm around him. Harry chuckled and pressed a kiss to Louis’s temple.

“Sleep well, Princess.”


End file.
